The True Underlanders
by dinolove453
Summary: Gregor, age sixteen, finds a tunnel to the Underland from his farmhome in Virginia. He travels to the Underland, only to find that this section is much different then the rest. Evolved dinosaurs live in the Uncharted Lands, and want the rest of it back…
1. The Tunnel By The Trees

Ch. 1: The Portal by the Trees

Gregor, age sixteen, ran through a dark tunnel. He was being chased, by strange monsters that resembled nothing he had ever encountered before. They were horse-sized, with long necks, and feathers all over and evil looking teeth. Worst of all, Gregor could not find a sword or anything to really fight them with.

Gregor continued to run as fast as he could, his breath becoming more labored by the second. He continued to run, until he came upon… rats. Huge rats, like those of the Underland. All of them grinned evilly at Gregor, who gasped and ran into the strange creatures, who were hissing. He was trapped.

One of the strange creatures, a nicer-looking one with more feathers but big hooked claws on its feet, winked at him and beckoned. He nodded, leapt into the air, and landed on the creature's back in between two of its back spikes. And they ran towards freedom, but not before…

And as something came out of the air and attacked Gregor, he woke up.

---

Gregor had been having these dreams a lot lately. Ever since leaving the Underland, he hand not had a good dream. They were all nightmares. That's three and a half years of nightmares.

At first, they had been about him falling. Well, that was understandable enough. Ares was dead. Not one could catch him.

Then, when he was about fourteen and a half, they were just about rats. Running him through. That had been pleasant… not. Ares was often in those dreams, being killed. Over, and over, and over again, Ares was killed.

Finally, less than a year from now (the day after Gregor's sixteenth birthday) they had these strange creatures in them. Like dinosaurs, except not like any dinosaurs Gregor knew about from school. He always pondered what they were when he woke up, especially the one who rescues him. Maybe he'll find out some day.

Gregor walked down the stairs of their Virginia Farmhouse. He looked around the kitchen, his mom was making waffles out of the leftover pancake mix from yesterday.

"Hey Mom," Gregor grinned at her and sat down at the table. He rubbed his eyes and sat back.

"Hello Gregor. Did you have another nightmare?" she asked calmly, putting a waffle on his plate.

"Yeah, but I keep telling you guys that they're not a big deal now," Gregor sighed. His Mom sighed in turn, shrugging and walking away. Lizzie ran down and laughed. She was eleven now, but in the seventh grade (skipped another one!) Gregor winked at her as Boots followed. No, not Boots anymore- she had outgrown that name a year ago, now being nearly seven. She was Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, how's it going?" Gregor laughed.

"Gregor, today Lizzie and I are going to go play in the park. What are you going to do?" Maggie laughed.

"Just walk around. You guys have fun," Gregor nodded.

---

Gregor walked out to the forest. He was tired; these nightmares didn't really leave him rested. Luckily, when he turned thirteen he was allowed to have coffee in the morning- a blessing!

He walked over to a pond, filled with water and a couple of ducks. Maggie had always loved to play with the ducks. Gregor talked to them now.

"So, do any of you guys know how Luxa's doing?" Gregor murmured. One of the ducks quaked at him, hopping next to him on the ground.

"Yeah, I know. You guys don't go down into the Underland. That's too bad. Well…" Gregor sighed. He put his hands on his face, and as he slid them up into his messy hair he leaned back down against the earth.

"My life sucks, ducks," Gregor sighed, "my life sucks."

---

Gregor walked through the forest, kicking rocks as he went. Luxa… he thought about her longingly. He hadn't dated since he went to the Underland, although his friends at school thought it weird. He also wasn't really social, he only had two friends. He did well in school to please his parents, but… life just wasn't worth living any more.

Gregor tried not to think about Luxa at all, but today it just wasn't working. He groaned loudly and sat on a rock. But then the rock moved from underneath him, and Gregor fell to the hard ground.

"Ow!" Gregor gasped, then looked down where the rock had broken off from, expecting to find a lot of beetles or something. But it was a hole…

Gregor looked at the hole in surprise, and then looked around. It was like a gift from God, even though in Virginia he'd end up in the Uncharted Lands in the Underland… but who cared??? Gregor looked around one last time for anyone in his family, then jumped into the hole.

It was a long ride, as usual, down the tunnel. He grinned and closed his eyes, waiting for the land to arrive. It did soon enough, and Gregor opened his eyes.

A large creature, like the nice one in his dream, looked down at him. Gregor gaped at him.

"Who… who are you?" Gregor gasped, getting up quickly. The creature smirked.

"I am Rapess, at your service," the creature bowed, it had a feminine voice. The creature had a large skull, and spikes down its back. It had feathers covering the top of its head, its arms, tip of its tales and its legs. It looked big enough for humans to ride on them, but small enough to run through cities like a human. It looked like an Utahraptor from the Dinosaur Age to Gregor.

"And who are you?" Rapess continued. Gregor murmured, "I'm Gregor. I've been in the Underland before, though, but with the human Underlanders…"

Rapesses nodded, "Well, welcome. Welcome to the Evolved Dinosaur section of this here Underland."


	2. Lands, War and Hell

Ch. 2 Lands, Wars, and Hell

Rapess took Gregor's hand to help him off the ground. Gregor looked around at the Underland he thought he knew so well. This section was… so different.

He saw a tall mountain range behind Rapess, the peaks of the mountains near to the ceiling of the Underland. Creatures that Gregor couldn't make out were soaring around the mountains, and there were caves everywhere on these peaks. Gregor saw some creatures like Rapess waiting for her, talking with each other nervously. Some other, even stranger looking animals passed by the pair as Gregor looked around. They were the size of cows, with long spikes running down their backs, a horn that looked like hair on the back of their heads, and they looked like duckbill dinosaurs. They were talking, and one of them looked at Gregor long and hard.

"What… you guys are…" Gregor murmured.

"We're evolved dinosaurs. You know what dinosaurs are, right?" Rapess smirked.

"Yeah… but you guys went extinct 65 million years ago…" Gregor whispered.

"Not really. A group of us retreated to the Underland, where we have continued to evolve. Most of us now have human-intelligence, some even higher, and we all are adapted excellently to this Underland world. We know how to speak English, and so many other things, from Overlanders who drop down here all the time. We help them go back home, but you don't seem to be the kind who wants to go home," Rapess smirked.

"Right… so, erm… what did you evolve from?" Gregor murmured.

"Dromeosaurs," Rapess nodded. Gregor nodded in turn, "That makes sense."

"Well, let's go. I'll take you to see the Mountains," Rapess murmured. They continued to walk through the large plain, where groups of those duckbilled dinosaurs were walking, and Rapess rejoined her kind.

"We are Raptoroids, just so you know," Rapess murmured, "and those duckbills are Ricatoes. They evolved from Edmontosaurus, or Maiasaura or something of that sort," Rapess explained. Gregor nodded and they reached the rest of the Raptoroids.

"Hello, Overlander," one of them, a male, acknowledged.

"I'm practically an Underlander," Gregor murmured, "I spent two years of my life down with the Human Underlanders, saving their city Regalia."

"You are one of them?! Then leave! We shall not let our mountains fall to the Conquering Killers next!" one of the Raptoroids, a different male, spat on the ground. Rapess shot him a death glare.

"What do you mean? I don't want the mountains; I just want to go see my friends again…" Gregor murmured.

"Humph. A likely story," the same, spiteful Raptoroid scoffed.

"But please, explain. I know nothing of the Underland from before the humans came," Gregor murmured. Now the Raptoroids looked excited.

"I love this story! Makes all humans look like pigs! Well, except you. You actually look like a good guy," another Raptoroid, a kinder female, laughed.

"Sit down, Gregor," Rapess smirked, "When Racker tells this story, it takes all day."

The angry Raptoroid stuck his tongue out at Rapess; then nodded at Gregor.

"Fine. I shall tell the story," and all sat down around Racker.

"Long ago, five to one million years ago, somewhere in that range, our kind evolved from the Raptoroiseds. We were even more intelligent then they were, inventing languages and art and so many other things with our giant brains. We were excited as well, as now the Eistles weren't the only intelligent dinosaurs. We were rulers together, us and the Eistles. We lived with the other Evolved Dinosaurs in what is now Regalia and the surrounding areas. We watched as more intelligent dinosaurs evolved, from the Wyverns to the Ricatoes, from the Dragons to the Racopods. We laughed at the Tikeosaurs, the Pachysas; the Fleetfoots. We avoided those dangerous Liopleurosaurs. It was nirvana, a utopia.

"But then the diggers came. They came, as small creatures, from the Overlander. Naturally, we avoided them. Let them have the Dead Lands, the Uncharted Lands. The fruits of the Underland were our by right. Then the gnawers, the nibblers, the hissers, the fliers… so many small creatures came, we lost track. We finally just settled for asking them to leave us alone, and we'll leave them alone. It seemed fine. But the creatures grew huge. So huge, they rivaled the Ricatoes and could eat the Eistles for a snack… if they could catch an Eistle, that is. We were soon faced with a formidable enemy. They attacked. The diggers took what is now Regalia, the rest of the creatures taking the lands they own now. We were forced from our home out to the other lands, wandering, looking for a new Eden to congregate in. The closest we found was a beautiful jungle, dangerous and only the home of hissers and such.

"But then came even more disaster. The Killers came, destroying everything. The diggers usurped us once more in the jungle, we were pushed out. We fought, oh yes, we fought. The Raptoroids went straight to the Killers, killing them as much as they could. But no… we were pushed into the Uncharted Lands. For years we wandered, many of us dying, eating each other for food. We found these mountains, and… well, here we are. Living in the outskirts, thrown aside like our kin for those dumbass mammals," Racker finished, spitting in anger at the ground.

"Racker!" Rapess snarled.

"What? They are! The Eistles are so much smarter than any human! Than any killer! And we, as careful allies of the Eistles, deserve to be wherever they are! And the Eistles deserve to be in the fertile lands of the Underland!" Racker roared.

Gregor stood up from the ground, a new look of determination in his eyes.

"What? You don't believe me?" Racker snarled.

"I believe you, all right," Gregor laughed, "I've never approved of all this conquering… I'll help you."

"What do you mean, Gregor?" Rapess murmured, "We'll never get those lands back.

"Yes you will. How many of you are there?" Gregor smirked.

"A good one million of each species thank you very much," Racker nodded.

"Ten million, then," Gregor murmured.

"Nine. The Liopleurosaurs still live on as Serpents to the Underlanders," a Raptoroid corrected.

"But they'll help us, right?" Gregor said angrily.

"I should think so. The Raptoroids used to be great allies with the Liopleurosaurs," Racker nodded.

"Then ten million. We'll have spies from the inside… We'll attack the main Underland," Gregor explained, "Everyone. We'll have an Eistle… whatever they are, I figure they're small and sly… sneak in and inform the Liopleurosaurs. Then we'll attack the Underland. You'll get your lands back… I'm a Rager, you see. You need me," Gregor laughed, "I know the castle inside out."

"But don't you have friends there?" Rapess murmured.

"Well, yes. But we'll make it a rule- don't kill the Queen Luxa, her Grandfather Vikus and her bat Aurora, her cousin Howard and his bat Nike, and then Ripred the rat," Gregor murmured.

"But… the Queen… you're betraying your friends, you know that right?" Rapess continued.

"No. I'm fighting a good cause. As long as I protect them, I'm not a renegade," Gregor nodded. Everyone looked at each other; then Racker stood up.

"Welcome, Gregor. We'll start the planning. It is time we take back the Underland!" Racker laughed. The Raptoroids sped off, but Rapess waited for Gregor.

"Go ahead, I'll follow," Gregor grinned.

"Hop on," Rapess shook her head, smirking. Gregor did, in between her back spikes, and marveled at the comfort. Rapess grinned, and then sped off towards the mountain.

Gregor finally had something to fight for.


	3. What I've Done

Ch. 3: What I've Done (Songfic Chapter)

A/N: Hey, listen to this song while reading this chapter. I don't care if you have to put it on repeat one, that song goes brilliantly with this chapter. Seriously.

Gregor looked around at the caravan. All the Evolved Dinosaurs were walking towards Regalia, and what Gregor knew of the Underland. The children wouldn't fight, but stay behind and get cared for by a group of volunteer adults. Gregor stuck by Rapess and her friends. Rapess, Racker, Rapier, Rauress, Randineer, River, Ruterdon and Retereckt were a group of Raptoroids, ranging from 16 (Rauress) to 26 (Racker.) Rapess herself was 18. Gregor found their company pleasant during the long journey, which Gregor knew was approximately 400 miles in the Overland.

So far, the group of large, bird-reptiles had been traveling for two weeks. Gregor had gotten to know all the different creatures. There were Dragons, which had six limbs (arms, legs, and wings), evolved from Spinosaurus and were ferocious. But then again, Wyverns (which had four limbs, two wings and two legs) were also ferocious, evolving from T-Rex. There were so many creatures, all hooting and cawing around Gregor. The Eistles, strange feathered creatures with giant heads, no forelimbs, springy legs and short tales seemed disdainful of him, looking at him suspiciously and angrily.

Gregor took off his rucksack and got out a mushroom, nibbling off the end. His rucksack contained a dagger, some food, a blanket and a pair of clothes which he fashioned off of dead Tikeosaur skin- strange descendants of Triceratops that had thick, leathery skin. They weren't very smart, and bred like cows for blankets, clothes (the most royal Raptoroids, Eistles and Ricatoes, which were the smartest dinosaurs, wore clothes) and food for carnivores.

It was a long journey, but rewarding. Gregor felt his feet hurt, and prodded Rapess, who was talking in Raptoroid with Racker. She looked back at Gregor.

"Need a lift?" she grinned, looking down at Gregor's shoes, which were wearing away at every possible point.

"Yeah," Gregor grinned and heaved himself on her back as they continued onward.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
_

It was two months of travel before the Evolved Dinosaurs and Gregor reached the Underland. It was on the side of Regalia, so one could see the back of the city, the Spout, and so many other things. Gregor felt nostalgic pain in his heart, and blinked a few times to take away the tears. It was time to pay up for all he had done. It was time to save the true Underlanders, tell the Underland humans what he'd been trying to tell them all along. That you can't go around conquering people, using them as puppets to have your own plans. At least, using them as puppets without telling them what was in store for them, why they were a puppet. Gregor explained this all the Evolved Dinosaurs, who agreed, and Gregor did not feel like a hypocrite.

The leader of the Evolved Dinosaurs, an Eistle named Jόbâro Mæñ. He was the tallest Eistle Gregor had ever seen, almost his height, with five times the intelligence of Einstein. He understood every language he came across, could solve any problem he was given, knew exactly what to do. Gregor didn't know him too well, but knew what he needed to know.

"We are here. They do not know of our presence, of course," Jόbâro cawed out from the back of a Wyvern, "Or else we would have been confronted. Now, all shall rest, for tomorrow we attack. We shall need all of our strength. Good night," and Jόbâro walked off the Wyvern, hopped over to a group of royal Eistles, and began talking. Gregor went over to a spot of warm earth with the Raptoroids, curled up in his blanket, and slept.

_  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

Gregor suited himself up. He looked like a ninja in the reflection of the pond below him. Her was dressed all in black, for that was the color of male Tikeosaur skin, and covered all of himself but his eyes and nose. Even his nose was covered, except for the bottom, so that he could breath. Gregor looked around, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Rapess offered to help him speed through the city, and Gregor accepted. No need for anyone who knew him well to recognize him. Not yet, anyway.

Jόbâro suddenly gave the attack cry, a high screeching scream that hurt Gregor's ears. He looked over at Rapess, who was wearing a safety saddle for Gregor (which was made out of the back plate of a Pachysa, who had an ankylosaur-like back.)

Gregor hopped on and fully put on his face mask. Rapess ran forward, flanked by the other Raptoroids. She entered Regalia, the doors to the city opened by the Dragons and Wyverns flying through, who were now sweeping down on the unsuspecting people. Gregor did not like to see it happen, he didn't like that the Underlanders were pretty much doomed, but he knew that the Evolved Dinosaurs weren't going to kill, just take over. They would have mercy. He asked them too.

Gregor and Rapess went through the city, and despite the chaos some people gasped and pointed at him. It made sense, for after all, he was a human.

A man came running up to him, sword raised. Gregor pulled out his dagger and stabbed the man as he and Rapess ran past. He felt tears well up in his eyes; he was betraying his friends and family. But for too long he had realized what they were doing, for too long he recognized what was wrong with Underlanders and not tried to correct it.

And it wasn't as if the Evolved Dinosaurs were happy. The mountains were dangerous, for they were also volcanoes. More children died each year than lived on to adulthood do to disease. And no dinosaurs lived to a real ripe old age. Gregor was furious. He was ready to change the Underland- for real this time.

_  
Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
_

Gregor and Rapess continued onward, passing a rat spinning around as they did. Rapess growled and wanted to fight, but Gregor wrenched her away.

"_That's Ripred,"_ Gregor hissed in Raptoroid, which he learned during the course of the journey, _"he'll know me by my fighting style, no doubt."_ Rapess nodded in understanding, and fled past the fighting spot, her feet making a cadence across the ground. Gregor held on, slashing people as they past. But Gregor noticed a kafuffle ahead, and they raced up to fight.

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done  
_

Gregor came up and saw Racker engaged in a death lock with a nibbler. Rapess screeched out a greeting, and jumped. Her huge sickle claws dug into the nibbler's flesh as Gregor hung on for dear life. The nibbler let out a kind of scream that Gregor had never heard before. Gregor felt guilt in the pit of his stomach, but ignored it as he and Rapess moved on.

But then Gregor was forced to feel that guilt again, but for completely different reasons.

_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
_

Luxa, her sword drawn, was fighting valiantly. She looked so different from when Gregor last saw her. She was taller, she wore more important vestments to show her Queen-hood, she filled out herself, and she looked… lost. Gregor wondered why, when he noticed that Aurora was not there.

_Where's Aurora?_ He thought hopelessly; _don't tell me she is dead._

Luxa turned from the Fleetfoot she had just slaughtered and saw Gregor, not knowing who he was. She charged, her sword extended, letting out a screeching cry. Gregor nodded at Rapess, who leapt over Luxa's head and turned off through the city. Gregor could imagine the look of shock and curiosity and outrage that would now be on Luxa's face, and pined for it.

_  
For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!  
_

Gregor continued on through the city, and saw Vikus shooting arrows from his tower. One sailed through the air and landed in Rapess' thigh. Rapess let out a screech and tore away, for she knew that this was one of Gregor's friends. Angrily she spoke to Gregor, thought.

"_Gregor! I am in pain, and you wish for me to save the one who hurts me? Why do you care for these people, anyway?" _the Raptoroid groaned as she limped through a dark and deserted alleyway.

Gregor sighed, _"I am sorry, Rapess. But we went though a lot together. Let me take a look at your leg._" Gregor looked at her thigh, which was bleeding past the arrowhead. Gregor gently pulled out the arrow, causing a shriek from Rapess. He cleaned the wound with a cloth tenderly, when he hear footsteps.

_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
_

A man, with a striped bat, flew over and pointed at Gregor, his arm outstretched with his sword. It was Howard. Gregor jumped back onto Rapess, and they turned and ran. Howard and Nike followed, crying out for him to stay and fight. Gregor just urged Rapess on farther, even though she limped terribly. Gregor saw the main battlefield, where the Evolved Dinosaurs were dominating.

"_WE GO BACK TO CAMP! THIS BATTLE WAS OURS, BUT WE MUST SAVE OURSELVES FOR ANOTHER DAY!"_ Gregor called out in the generic Evolved Dinosaur tongue, which he also learned on the trip, (but he only learned those two languages.)

All the Dinosaurs let out screeches of agreement and fled out the city, leaving Regalia itself wounded from where Dragons and Wyverns crashed into the tall towers of the city. Gregor looked back, being the last to leave.

_  
What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done_

Gregor saw Luxa with a bow and arrow shooting as much as she could, Howard and Nike calling out. He felt good. He was doing something right, and not hurting those he cared about.

It felt good.


	4. Giving Yourself Away

Ch. 4: Giving Yourself Away

Gregor sat with Rapess and her sister, River. She was older than Rapess, and had a child named Rosurta. She was an ill chick, covered in downy feathers that she would mostly loose (except for on the head, arms, legs and tail) and coughing River's arms. River was cooing to the chick, trying to sooth it.

_"Baby, Chicky, please go to sleepy _

_I love you my child, but you are sickly _

_I know you need medicine, but it is not here _

_So please rest peacefully, for your Mommy is in fear," _River cooed, rocking the chick. Rapess, Rauress, and Retereckt (the other females of the group) crowded around River as she rocked her chick, Gregor watching hopelessly.

"What can we do?" Gregor asked softly.

"We can only hope. The medicine that cures the Ash Disease grows only in the Jungles south of our land. We brought some of the medicine, but so many of our kids had it when we left there is none left. Some Fleetfoots have gone back to get some, but Rosurta just got the disease. We don't know what will happen," Retereckt sighed.

"This sucks. If you guys could just live in the main Underland, you wouldn't have this problem," Gregor snarled.

"Why do you think we fight?" River cried, her baby now asleep, "So that I, and many other women, will not loose another child to the Ash Disease. And so that our elders will not have to wear masks when going outside, for fear of the Lava Bug. And so that all of us will not have to check our food for air poisoning," River kissed her baby's forehead and stood up.

Gregor nodded, looking over at Rapess. She nodded sadly, "Gregor, we must be spies in the next battle and get the Underlander's battle plans. It is the only way, after the last disastrous battle." After all, many of the Evolved Dinosaurs died, but that battle had been their first loss- their only loss out of four battles.

"Of course, Rapess," Gregor murmured.

---

Gregor dressed up and jumped onto Rapess. The battle began in the usual spot- the back of the Underland. Gregor and Rapess, however, ran through the city silently from the front. They blended in with the darkness of the alleyways, and no one attacked them.

But when they reached the doors to the Palace, Gregor saw that it was heavily guarded.

_"What should we do?"_ Gregor whispered to Rapess.

_"We shall jump," _Rapess replied. She backed up in the alley; then leapt onto a platform. The guards only saw a blur as she thus jumped to a balcony on the Palace. The guards looked at each other in shock, shrugged, and turned back to their post.

Rapess quietly padded though the hallways, hiding whenever she heard footsteps coming. Gregor breathed as quietly as he could, but his heart pounded so loudly he worried it would give them away. He felt déjà vu and nostalgic as they crept through the torch-lit corridors, and heard loud voices and running and calling. He heard the strange tapping of a rat when they ran, and the wing beats of bats as they took off from the palace. Gregor heard a lot of harsh commands, and something like yelling.

_"Go towards the noise,"_ Gregor hissed. Rapess nodded and crouched against the walls, blending in with the darkness. Gregor heard Rapess' nervous breathing, and was too afraid to shush her. She thus tip-toed to a door that was brightly lit, and then Gregor dismounted and crouched at the entrance.

"Just read it again, Howard," an annoyed voice sighed. _Luxa!_ Gregor groaned very softly.

"Fine," Howard replied.

"_When all the land seems right _

_When there is no visible blight _

_When the Overlander has gone away _

_When the Gnawers have come to stay _

_The Ancients, unseen by Killers all _

_Will inflict yet another brawl _

_Sickly, helpless, and frantic _

_They are overbearing and gigantic _

_The Ancients attack, with mighty force _

_But the Underlanders must go straight to the source _

_The Dragon, a figure cloaked in black _

_A boy who they thought would never come back _

_The renegade who saves the Underland _

_The attacks always go as planed _

_The ruler betrays, the monsters rule _

_But the creatures truly are not cruel _

_But when all seems lost to all _

_Do not let the renegade take the fall _

_The Dragon shall save everyone _

_And so the story shall truly be done,_" Howard finished, breathing steadily.

"So the Prophecy of Ancients is coming true," Luxa nodded, pacing the room. Gregor had felt his heartbeat speed up during the reading, and it was still going steady.

"Who do you think the Dragon is? We know him," an elderly, weak voice continued, "obviously. And he was a ruler," Vikus paused. Gregor looked over at Rapess, who had her face contorted in shock and confusion.

_"I am not a ruler,"_ Gregor hissed as softly as possible in Raptoroid.

_"The prophecy must mean someone else. But we 'Ancients' have never set much store by Sandwich, the old fool,"_ Rapess murmured. Gregor nodded.

_"I have to agree with you," _Gregor sighed. (He told them about his previous adventures in the Underland.)

"Well, we should join the battle," Howard sighed, "and try to find the Dragon. Maybe we'll capture him," and footsteps led out of the other entrance to the room, much to Gregor's luck.

"Luxa, are you coming?" murmured Vikus.

"In a minuet, I am just reviewing this prophecy," Luxa sighed. More footsteps, and then silence ruled the room.

_"The plans, Gregor!" _Rapess hissed as Gregor turned to leave. But she hissed it a little too loudly.

"Who is there?" called out Luxa. Gregor sighed, and walked into the room (completely disguised.)

"YOU!" Luxa cried, pointing at him. She backed into the wall as Gregor walked toward her.

"I shall not hurt you," Gregor said in a voice much deeper than his normal one, so as to disguise himself.

"Who are you? I know you, yet because you fight against us I don't think I do," Luxa's voice trembled.

"You all set too much store by those dumbass prophecies," Gregor murmured very softly. Luxa stared at him in shock and confusion, just as Rapess had done outside at the end of the reading. Gregor suddenly felt overcome with multiple emotions, from love to compassion, from need to uncertainty, from helplessness to fear.

"Luxa," he murmured so softly, and in a completely different (and somewhat higher) voice. Luxa continued to stare at him. Gregor spotted the plans on the table.

_"GREGOR!"_ Rapess hissed loudly, which sounded more like "Grooggesss!" to Luxa.

Gregor thus pealed off his head covering, freeing his long brown hair and showing his tan skin completely, giving himself away.

Luxa gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Gregor walked over to her, pushing her back into the wall as she backed away. Luxa appeared to be shaking.

Gregor then, very gently, leaned in and kissed her. It was feather-light, gentle, and moist. Gregor pulled away, took one last look at her, grabbed the plans, and ran. He leapt onto Rapess' back and they sped away, not looking back.


	5. The Betrayal of the Ruler

Ch. 5: The Betrayal of the Ruler

A/N: Hey everyone. I am replying to a review here because the reviewer was anonymous (unfortunately.) This reviewer stated that Gregor was out of character in this (which he kind of is, I admit) but not in the way that I made him. This reviewer stated that the Warrior was dead, yet Gregor is killing people. Here is my argument: 1. Gregor is not on the side of the Underlanders, he is with the evolved dinosaurs, and amongst them he is not known as the Warrior, not even after they learn of the prophecies. 2. Gregor is not referred to as the Warrior in the prophecy, but as the Dragon and the Renegade. The warrior is dead, at least in the prophecies. Gregor is out of character, but in a believable way for me. He has spent over three years pining for the Underland, and contemplating everything that happened down there, and wondering why all that really needed to happen, and he misses his friends, and it is a downward spiral of depression. Then she meets these Evolved Dinosaurs, whom he had been meeting in his dreams, and hears their story, and realizes that if he wanted to live, he'd have to agree with the EDs, and that in this case the EDs were the victims and the Underlanders needed to realize their place, and that the EDs were dying and they needed his help. But he doesn't want to hurt his friends, so he makes sure that they're all safe. So, in short, I believe he is very in character, because this is the logical way for him to act. This is a very long Author's note, and I apologize for it!!!

Gregor laughed heartily with Racker as they sat together in the Evolved Dinosaur camp. Little Rosurta had recovered, and was now in the care of Racker (her father) for the night as River went out to recover more food.

"So then I was like, 'Dude, Dead Tom is Dead,'" Gregor laughed. Racker snorted into his water flask, and shook his head in amusement.

"You Overlanders," Racker rolled his eyes, and then turned them to Rosurta. She was playing around in the water pond before them, giggling and splashing herself.

"Two weeks, and it's like she was never ill," Racker smiled sadly.

"Hey, at least we've won the battle that happened then," Gregor laughed. For indeed, after they secured the battle plans, the Ancients won the next battle.

"Yeah. Too bad the woman you love wasn't there, huh?" Racker laughed. Gregor glared at him. Indeed, Luxa had not shown up to anyone during the whole battle.

"Shut up, man. You aren't helping," Gregor nodded. Racker nodded as well, in understanding.

"If it helps, River wasn't too keen on me at first, but then I," but Racker was cut off.

"I don't need your advice, man. I had her, and because I sympathize with you lot I've lost her. But I don't mind," Gregor looked fondly at little Rosurta, who crawled up to Racker and fell asleep, "Because if not, you guys would still be at the mountains, and Rosurta would probably be dead."

Racker nodded, "I know."

"But I can't help it if I'm sad, you know," Gregor sighed.

"Then it's up to us to cheer you up," Racker laughed, then picked up resting Rosurta. She had the cutest expression on her face, her mouth in a frown, but her face cute and peaceful, feathers falling over her closed eyes.

Gregor smiled in spite of himself, "Come on man, I can't resist that face."

"I know, I know," Racker grinned evilly.

But then the alarm sounded. Gregor and Racker stood up simultaneously, and Racker ran into the tent and set down Rosurta. He ran back out, and the pair went quickly together to the front of the camp, where the Eistles and Wyverns (their 'bodyguards') rested.

"It is an Underlander!" an Eistle screeched, "The queen of them all, the one they call Luxa!"

Gregor's heart stropped momentarily. He looked over at Racker when it started up again, and he looked back with wider eyes than he.

"What does she wish?" Gregor whispered, and his voice was hoarse.

"We do not know. Our forces have apprehended her, and she is detained over in the Fleetfoot section. We shall have a Raptoroid speak to her shortly, before you do Gregor," the Eistle sighed, "and you'll have to be in disguise."

"I'll go," Racker offered, "and he won't have to be in disguise. She already knows who he is, but hasn't told anyone by the looks of the last battle."

"Okay," the Eistle shrugged. Racker ran off quickly as Gregor began to pace.

"Why do you pace, Gregor? She is the enemy," the Eistle murmured. Gregor turned to him, a look of shock and annoyance in his eyes.

"I knew her. I hope I still do. She was my friend, my…" Gregor's voice was lost. Girlfriend? But… that wasn't really the right word… was it? It felt more than that, and it all happened in such a short time…

"I love her," Gregor finally decided. The Eistle looked at him.

"And you fight against her and her people?" he laughed, "I highly doubt you really love her."

"Then why do I beg everyone not to kill her, or hurt her no matter what she does to them? Then why did I reveal who I am to her? Why am I trembling now?" Gregor shot back. The Eistle stared at him.

"But why did you join us?" the Eistle said quietly.

"Even I don't really know," Gregor spat, "Probably because I don't think it's fair that the Regalians are prospering and you guys are going extinct. Probably because you guys are kind and fair and good friends and good company and need help. Probably because I don't want another child to die of the Ash Disease, another aged individual to die of the Lava Bug, that I don't want to have to test every single mushroom I eat for air poisoning!" Gregor rolled his eyes, "and maybe because I'm a fair person, and I know that you all eventually would have fight this war, with or without me coming, and that I didn't want my friends to get hurt! Maybe that's why!" Gregor shouted. Every Eistle in the area was staring at him. The Eistle he was talking to nodded.

"Well, Overlander, please try to not loose your head around the Queen. You are our most valuable fighter," and the Eistle left.

_Like I haven't heard THAT a million times,_ Gregor thought angrily, _you are our most valuable fighter! We can't loose you, Gregor! You need to kill the Bane, Gregor! You are a Rager, Gregor, we need you! We need you to steel battle plans, Gregor! We need to find the cure, Gregor! Oh Gregor, help me, Gregor! _Gregor kicked a rock, which soared into the air and landed some twenty feet away.

"Gregor?" asked a softy voice. Gregor whirled around and saw Rapess.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Racker sent me to get you. Luxa's waiting," Rapess murmured, "are you okay?"

"Not really. Just experiencing a very serious case of Teen Angst," Gregor laughed. Rapess laughed as well, and he jumped on her back as they ran to the Fleetfoot camp.

This was a rather wild camp, with no tents and no sense of organization. Gregor wrinkled his nose; it smelled bad, as they passed by the camp. Finally, Rapess reached an open clearing surrounded by tall rocks.

"Here you go, Gregor. Good luck," Rapess nodded. Gregor nodded as well, and walked over to the clearing and went in between a hole in the rock wall.

Luxa was pacing with Racker behind her, laughing his head off (although Luxa wouldn't know, it sounded more like a threatening noise) at her. Luxa looked scared out of her wits, and Gregor just wanted to hold her in his arms very close to him…

_No_, Gregor thought bluntly, _get a grip. She is here for the war, not to pledge her love to you or anything… like that will ever happen ever again._ Gregor walked in, and Racker stopped laughing and left, saying _"Don't let your heart do the talking this time, Gregor!"_ in Raptoroid. Luxa looked even more frightened as Gregor nodded and replied, _"I can't really do that, can I, Racker?"_ and approached her.

"Hello Luxa," Gregor murmured very softly.

"Gregor, I…" Luxa looked still scared, "I have to do two things here, but as you can see I am not accompanied by anyone. I came here on my own."

Gregor nodded, somewhat confused. Then Luxa slapped him.

It stung his cheek and made it bright red. On that side of his face (right) he felt a couple of tears appear in his right eye out of pain. He rubbed his face and nodded.

"I have definitely deserved that," Gregor murmured.

Luxa nodded, "yeah, you have," and then she smiled. Gregor raised his eyebrow in confusion- why was she smiling?

Luxa threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Now Gregor was so confused his head was spinning.

"Gregor, I have come to join you," she murmured after pulling away.

"Okay, now I need explanations," Gregor whispered, holding his forehead.

"When you kissed me and left, I… I just cried for days and days. I couldn't help it. Howard and Nike and Ripred and Vikus all wondered why of course… but I didn't tell anyone. I just… I thought that you were Henry all over again. And this time Aurora and Ares weren't there to help me out… Aurora died, by the way," Luxa murmured, "during the Cutter war."

"I noticed she wasn't around, I'm so sorry Luxa," Gregor whispered.

"I'm still trying to get over it," Luxa nodded, "and anyway, so I was so upset. I just thought that you were in it for the glory, and to get some fame, and rule the Underland or something. But I kept thinking, and then I wondered, _why did he kiss me, then, if he doesn't love me enough to stay with my side_, and I realized that you must have better reasons than Henry did. Now during all this I sat in my room, not coming out for the battle because I didn't want to have to kill you. Then I looked in some of the books of the history of the Underland, and read all I could about the Ancients. And I realized that they were getting the gyp, and then I looked out into the camp one night and saw one of those evil looking things coming with some plants, and everyone crowding around the creature and crying out in gratitude, and I saw you feeding the plant to a very sick looking child, and I just… I realized everything; I realized why you have done this. And I… I just… I love you still, Gregor," Luxa murmured.

Gregor nodded, "Now everything makes sense." Luxa nodded with him.

Gregor held her hand very gently, and murmured, "Then let's get you to camp… we'll have to talk about this and such…"

But as he turned to walk, Luxa spun him back to face her. He was a good six inches taller than her now, and looked down at her in shock. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Gregor was completely shocked; he didn't react at all for a while as Luxa kissed him. But when his sense got back in gear, he kissed her back very softly, wrapping his arms around her.

Their kisses soon turned from innocent to passionate, creating feelings in both that they didn't know they had. Gregor, without really realizing what he was doing, grazed his tongue along Luxa's bottom lip, but she responded with her tongue wrapping around Gregor's. Gregor let out a moan and pulled her closer to him.

After many, many minuets Gregor pulled away, and rested on Luxa. He felt her cheek against his cheek, soft and somewhat cool. They must have stood like that for a very long time, because a soft cough issued behind them.

Rapess walked up, smirking, "So, I guess something has happened?" she smirked.

"Yes," Gregor nodded, "Luxa, this is Rapess. Rapess, this is Luxa," Gregor introduced.

"Hello," Luxa nodded nervously.

"So, what's going on?" Rapess asked pleasantly.

"Luxa is joining us, but secretly. Although I don't know what to do, even in a disguise like mine they'll be able to recognize her as an Underlander by her skin and eye color, and maybe even some will guess that it is Luxa underneath the mask. Her hair needs to get darker too…" Gregor sighed.

"So basically I have to become an Overlander?" Luxa nodded in understanding.

"Well… yeah, so nothing is given away…" Gregor sighed, "But how do we do that?"  
"Why do you think you Overlanders are so dark? It's called the sun," Rapess laughed.

"Yeah, we get tan, but what does that… oh!" Gregor laughed.

"Yeeeaaah," Rapess rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Luxa murmured.

"We're taking a vacation in the Overland. To get you tan," Gregor laughed.


	6. The Overland

Ch. 6: The Overland

"So, here's all the money we've collected from the Overland, and all of your money, and all of the money Luxa sneaked out with," Rapess murmured, putting a huge pile of American Dollar Bills onto the flat rock in front of them. Gregor nodded, putting it all into a satchel, along with two fake IDs (which an Eistle fashioned), clothes and other essentials.

"How long shall we stay up there?" Luxa murmured, looking so nervous that Gregor wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"As long as it takes to make you look like Gregor. Now, are you _sure_ that they have ways to change eye color?" Rapess looked at Gregor expectantly.

"Yes," Gregor sighed, "They're colored contact lenses. They'll already think she's wearing them, because her eyes are purple!"

"Okay, then this should be fine," Rapess murmured, "Now, the Dragons are creating a portal, and they'll fly you guys up there. We'll be waiting for you, and I'll deliver news."

"Good," Luxa murmured, "now, here's my question: are you sure that you're parents can't find us, Gregor? And that I'll be able to blend it enough?"

"They can't find us, Luxa. We have fake IDs," Gregor nodded, "which is a miracle. And we're in New York, you'll just be another sight for tourists: the Palest Girl Alive," Gregor laughed. Luxa laughed along with him nervously.

"So how much money is this?" Gregor asked.

"Well…" Luxa sighed; then went through it, "About ten thousand dollars."

Gregor gagged on his mushroom.

"That's not enough?" Luxa asked, and her face was in a pathetic expression.

"More than enough," Gregor coughed out.

"Good," Rapess nodded.

---

Gregor and Luxa were there, outside, in the Overland. It was nighttime, unfortunately, and Gregor didn't really think that they'd be able to find a hotel or motel with room.

"Then what will we do?" Luxa begged.

"Well…" Gregor looked around, and sighed, "We won't sleep, that's all. Let's go get something to eat at McDonalds," Gregor laughed, "you'll love it."

The pair walked together to the nearby McDonalds, Luxa looking up at the sky the whole time, in awe at the stars.

"Wow," Gregor laughed as he had to pull her out of the way of a tree as she stared, "You don't get out often."

Luxa laughed with him as they entered the restaurant. Gregor asked her softly, "What do you want?"

"Whatever you get, I'll try anything," Luxa smiled. Gregor got a cheeseburger, fries and a coke, plus another one for Luxa. The Mexican cashier looked curiously at Luxa.

"Needs to go to Hospital, no?" the man laughed, nodding at Luxa. Gregor shook his head, glaring at him, and taking their food. When they sat down, Luxa sniffed the burger curiously.

"It's just meat," Gregor laughed, eating his, "meat and cheese and bread."

Luxa shrugged and bit into it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled after biting off, making a happy noise in her throat. Gregor laughed.

"Niiice," he smirked. Luxa rolled her eyes and bit into her burger again, still looking very happy. Gregor rolled his eyes and ate his quickly. He was nervous for some reason, and he didn't know why. Probably because the man at the counter thought that Luxa was really sick, and that wouldn't be good for walking around and trying to get her tan…

Luxa had moved on to her French fries by now, and made an even happier noise with these. Gregor almost doubled over laughing as he ate his, just shaking his head in amusement.

"Gregor," Luxa murmured after swallowing another fry, "these taste a lot like potatoes."

"That's because they are. Fried ones, anyway," Gregor laughed. Luxa raised her eyebrows and finished them off.

"I'm so thirsty," Luxa murmured.

"Drink the coke, then," Gregor pushed the coke bottle towards Luxa. She opened it and took a hesitant sip. She pushed it away and stuck out her tongue.

"I do not like the bubbles," Luxa shook her head furiously.

Gregor shrugged, "No big deal. I'll go get you water," and Gregor walked up to the counter and got water. He gave it to Luxa, who nodded and gulped it down.

"Much better," Luxa laughed. Gregor smiled as well, and finished his food.

"Well, what do you want to do know?" Gregor asked pleasantly.

"What is there to do when you stay awake during night?" Luxa asked cheerfully as they walked down the dark street.

"Let's see a movie," Gregor grinned, and led her to a nearby theater. Luxa suddenly pulled on his sleeve as he looked at all the titles.

"Can't we go find somewhere to stay? I am exhausted," Luxa murmured.

Gregor saw how here eyes drooped, and knew that this was a lot to take in.

"No problem," Gregor smiled, "we'll see a movie tomorrow. For now we can go get a room at someplace."

The pair walked around the city, which Gregor finally noticed had a small layer of snow. He saw that Luxa was shivering in turn, and Gregor realized another problem of the Dinosaur section of the Underland- it was cold. He didn't even notice anything.

Gregor pulled on his coat and gave Luxa hers. Luxa smiled up at him warmly, as Gregor found a hotel and led her inside.

"Hello. How may I help you," the man at the check-in desk looked disdainful of the pair.

"Yes, we would like a room with two beds," Gregor murmured.

"For how long?" the man looked a little less annoyed.

"One or two months," Gregor said while biting his lip.

"What are you running away from?" the man smirked.

"We're actually on vacation here," Gregor rolled his eyes, "she's British, and we won't be able to go home for a while, thank you."

"Well, I can get you a suite, but it only has a bedroom and a double bed. But can I see your ID?" the man held out his hand.

Gregor felt very prepared. On their IDs they were 18, she was from England and he was from New York, he could drive (which he could) and she couldn't, and their names were George Johnson and Lucy Dicks.

"Well George, sign here and here, and…" the man gave Gregor back his ID and turned to Luxa.

"Lucy," she smiled warmly and handed her ID.

"You sign here and here," he nodded.

Luxa had been preparing for this, and he signed her name neatly.

"And this will all come out to five hundred dollars," the man nodded, "for your first month, without food or TV. TV every day will cost you another hundred, food another hundred," and Gregor handed him the money.

"Very well," he dismissed them and gave them each a card and showed them the way upstairs.

Gregor took her hand and they went upstairs to their suite, Suite 615. Gregor sat down on a couch and sighed out.

"You can have the bed, Luxa," Gregor murmured.

"What do you mean?" Luxa raised her eyebrow.

"There's only one bed," Gregor nodded.

"What's wrong with that?" Luxa laughed.

Gregor gaped at her, open-mouthed, "what do you mean?"

"You are such a teenage boy," Luxa smirked, "I mean, we sleep in the same bed, because nothing is going to happen."

"Gotcha…" Gregor stood up and went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He was still confused as he walked outside the bathroom, and went to look at the calendar.

_January 12th_ and Gregor raised his eyebrows. It was almost his seventeenth birthday. Who knew that he had been in the Underland for almost a year?

Gregor wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand and sat down. His parents and family would be so worried for him. Guilt grew in his stomach so large that he let out a loud groan.

"Are you okay, Gregor?" Luxa ran out and looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah. I've just been gone for a year," Gregor murmured.

Luxa walked over and hugged him warmly, resting her head on his shoulder. Gregor smiled and rested back on her, and closed his eyes.

---

Gregor took Luxa's hand and they walked outside to go to the movies. It was sunny outside now, much to Gregor's excitement. The clouds were all gone, the snow melting.

"Your skin is so pale it might get a little dark. But if it isn't just right by the time we have to go back, we'll get you one of those fake ones," Gregor explained. Luxa nodded as they rushed into the movie theater.

"Let's see… The Golden Compass looks good. I liked the book, anyway," and Gregor took Luxa's hand and bought their tickets, popcorn and they walked inside the theater. They sat down, and Luxa looked around at everything in awe.

The movie was, of course, brilliant. (A/N: For those of you who have read His Dark Materials series, the movie is coming out this Christmas!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J)

"What is YOUR dæmon?" Gregor asked while they exited, Luxa throwing out her popcorn bag and water.

"Totally a cat," Luxa laughed, "Yours?"

"A fox," Gregor puffed out his chest, and Luxa laughed at him heartily. They held hands and walked back to the hotel.

Gregor suddenly pulled her into a store nearby, it was a movie rental store. Luxa giggled as Gregor went through all the different movies and finally picked out a couple of movies, from Harry Potter to Narnia to Jurassic Park, hoping to find some stuff that she would like.

"What will we be doing with all these movies?" Luxa laughed as they left the store with six different movies.

"Watching them, of course," Gregor laughed. Luxa laughed as well, bought popcorn and sodas, and they ran to the Hotel together.

---

TWO MONTHS LATER

Gregor sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head madly.

"No, Luxa. You haven't gotten into trouble the whole time that you've been up here, and I'm not about to risk anything. You're almost tan enough, seriously Luxa, I don't want you to," Gregor said firmly.

"Why not? I know the city; I know where we get our groceries. I think I can go and get eggs for omelets," Luxa laughed.

"I don't think you should," Gregor murmured hoarsely, "its eight o'clock…"

"I'll be fine. I've fought in the Underland, remember?" Luxa smiled again.

"Different sort of danger," Gregor murmured, "But fine."

He kissed her very softly, trying not to seem as worried as he already seemed. Luxa smiled, waved, took the money and keys off the counter, and left.

Gregor sat back and sighed, trying to watch a movie. He couldn't concentrate; his mind was with Luxa and whether she was okay.

He soon fell asleep watching re-runs of _Friends_, and only woke up a half-hour or so later when he heard a scream and a shout. Getting up suddenly, Rager senses alert, he recognized the voice of the screaming.

"_Get OFF me!_" screamed a girl on the street.

_Luxa!_ Gregor thought fearfully, _I KNEW I should have gone with her!_ Gregor ran out the room without any precautions and onto the street.

A man dressed shabbily was trying to pin Luxa to the wall, and she was struggling and kicking. Gregor let out a roar and rushed into the man, breaking his hold on Luxa and pushing him to the ground. Gregor punched him blindly in the face, not paying attention to what Luxa was doing.

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" the man cried out. Gregor stopped punching him, but still pinned him to the ground.

"I'll leave, Jesus Christ!" the man gasped, and stood up, "You must really like this girl. Is she your sister or something?" the man broke free of Gregor's hold, his face covered in blood.

"No," Gregor glared at him, not letting him try anything.

"Ah, I see," the man smirked, "Well, then, I'll leave," he limped away slowly as Gregor turned to Luxa. She was watching everything with wide eyes.

"This is why you don't go out alone at night," Gregor said angrily, "he was going to rape you or even kill you!"

"I k-know," Luxa murmured softly. Gregor felt his compassion return in droves, and he gently pulled Luxa into his arms. Luxa sobbed quietly into his chest.

"So, no one rapes in your world? I know they kill, but…" Gregor laughed softly.

"Well, during the wars there is no point, because we're all different species," Luxa murmured, "it's pretty rare, a rape."

Gregor nodded, "and you never thought it'd happen to you, which was a legitimate thought…"

"Exactly!" Luxa sighed. Gregor stroked her hair softly and kissed it. If he hadn't been there every minuet, he wouldn't recognize Luxa now. Her hair was even more golden, her skin still pale but only as pale as an Overlanders ever got. Tomorrow she would go to a spray-on tan place to make it a little darker, and then they would go home. Gregor marveled at the change, and didn't mind one bit.

"Did you get the eggs?" Gregor laughed after a while, letting his fingertips gently graze her cheek.

"I did, but he broke them all," Luxa pointed to a spot down the street where a carton of eggs lay smashed.

"Ah well. We'll go together," Gregor smiled and took her hand. They walked together to the nearby grocery store, Gregor shooting suspicious glances at everyone who was walking as well. Luxa wasn't looking at anyone, just going in closer to Gregor. Gregor felt a small tingle as she buried herself so deeply into him as they walked. They went in and bought more eggs, the grocer looking curiously at them.

"Didn't she just come in to buy eggs?" he laughed.

"We had a bit of a crisis," Gregor shrugged, as did the man. The pair then left back to the hotel, Luxa still not speaking. Gregor had always known Luxa as a strong girl, not really letting anything shake her except for Henry's betrayal and other similar things. This must have been very alien to her, or else she wouldn't be this silent.

"Luxa, will you be okay?" Gregor asked softly as they entered the room, him dropping off the eggs in the fridge and turning off the TV.

"I don't know," Luxa murmured.

Gregor walked over and wrapped his arms around her again, "You'll be okay. We're going back soon, and then you'll be safe from the evil Overland," Gregor laughed.

"But it was so much fun!" Luxa sat up suddenly, "I want to come back!"

Gregor smirked, "Well, at least now we know that you can never go out at night alone," he chuckled and rested his forehead against hers, taking in her scent.

Luxa blushed as she realized that he smelled her like this. Gregor loved it when she blushed, even looking like and Overlander she went all red. Gregor nuzzled her softly, causing her to giggle. Gregor smiled and kissed her lovingly, and she responded differently than normal. Luxa placed her hands on the line where his shirt ended and pants began, letting her fingers go under his shirt. Gregor kissed her harder, not really realizing what was happening, feeling his instincts take control, not knowing why…

---

Gregor woke up the next morning feeling strange and somewhat hung-over, though he had not had any alcohol. He looked around, not really believing anything that had happened. He saw Luxa sleeping next to where he had been; a smile on her face. Gregor smiled as well, and realized that last night was the best thing… ever. He went back under the covers and snuggled up closer to Luxa, not worrying about the war below.

A/N: Well, I don't think there's any need explaining what happened. Really. If you can't guess, then just _ask_ me, for Christ's sake. I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter; I've been busy lately, what with preparing for High School (which I start next Monday, eek!) and family junk, just no time!


End file.
